


Get Your Jake

by Seriesthoughts



Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriesthoughts/pseuds/Seriesthoughts
Summary: A Jake Feeling - The Sequel
Relationships: Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd
Series: Grey's Anatomy stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586137
Kudos: 2





	Get Your Jake

The night was agitated after Amelia hung up from her call to Addison. Dry mouth, heart in shambles were only some of a few symptoms that seized her, once she realised she now had to confess not only the truth about her baby, but her feelings as well.

For a moment, panting from a slight anxiety that never left, she pondered going straight to Owen that instant and get it over with. But she had to admit, she had no clue about his schedule.

Was he even on call at Pac-North that night ? Was anyone on call ever ? This hospital seemed so much like a bad joke.

For a second, she thought about calling Teddy to find out. But even though the two women eased around each other, they were not exactly friends for one. Also, she was so sure it would raise her suspicion, she didn’t wanna take the chance.

Not when it might mean she’d have to lie to her for now. No matter the circumstances, it felt too cruel in that situation, even if it was only for a delay.

Although one could argue the latter had also lied by omission while breaking Tom’s heart. But it wasn’t Amelia’s duty to ensure that particular revenge.

She brushed everything off quickly, feeling silly for even considering it. And anyway, she needed to prepare for what she had to say. Coming to blurt it out in a rush wasn’t gonna help anyone.

For now, all she could do was try and get some sleep then plan to go in the morning.

After a while, turning into her bed while sleep failed her, she contemplated getting back up to head to the kitchen and make herself a hot beverage for comfort.

Slipping out of her room as soundless as she could, she decided otherwise when she saw a faint light coming from their living room, understanding Maggie was probably still up.

Her sister had been hurting and drinking a lot these days, which came with insomnias she did not seem concerned about getting rid of. Her guilt was too important for her to take care of herself right now.

Although she knew she would have to say something soon, Amelia did not feel like going down to face her depressed family right now.

Coming back to bed, she stayed awake a bit more before Morpheus finally welcomed her as sun was almost rising. She got up a couple of hours later, exhausted but determined to go confess.

Meredith was almost surprised to see her up so early, especially since Amelia wasn’t working that day. She almost said something but retracted, watching her room-mate walk through the front door minutes after.

-

The hospital of Pac-North was still as noisy as she remembered when she arrived. No matter where she looked, everyone was agitating and panicking about something that would have never happened at Grey’s Sloan.

But she had to admit, it felt a little more composed since Alex had taken actions to put everything in order. It was still utterly unfit for its purpose, but at least, it was getting there.

Wandering through the corridors, not sure about where she would find Owen, she ended up stumbling upon the day care, her gaze instantly falling on Leo. She muttered a quick “Oh”, realising the little guy was here today.

So maybe this could work for her as an excuse. She had came here without one, only focused on saying her peace. But now that she was faced with a reason, she relaxed a little at the thought Owen couldn’t find it fishy.

Or so she assumed.

Conveniently, the man of her dreams appeared at the door, while she was greeting Leo with her baby voice, hugging him tightly.

\- Hi, little guy ! It’s Auntie Amelia ! Do you remember ?

The child babbled in excitement, extending his arms towards his “auntie”, while Owen was looking at the scene with fondness. Her back turned to him, Amelia was completely oblivious to his presence.

When he spoke up, she jumped out of her skin, startled.

\- I think he remembers, he pointed out from his son’s reaction, chuckling.

Turning to him, a hand still on her chest from her jump scare, she stared at him for a while before she could voice anything.

\- Hi… She replied, hesitantly.

\- Hi, he said with a small smile. What are you doing here ?

Even though Amelia knew he didn’t mean it in a wrong way, she couldn’t help but feel put on the spot with his question. For a while, she pondered going straight to the honest answer.

But even when she couldn’t wait to know what would come of it, she realised it was probably a bit too brutal.

\- I’m… I wanted to see Leo on my day off, she simply stated, hoping he wouldn’t see any flaw in her reply.

His smile grew wider at these words, as he remembered their last conversation, where they promised each other to figure a way to be a family again. His heart filled with happiness at the thought Amelia was already taking a step forward.

Little did he know that it was not the only thing that was gonna confirm it.

Sitting next to her, he put his son on his lap, making it so they could both face his former wife. For now, Amelia’s eyes were stuck on Leo, not daring to look fully at Owen yet.

She was stealing glances while he seemed to be looking away, waiting for the right moment for what she had to say.

At some point, Leo got fed up with the attention and went back to playing with his daycare friends. They both looked lovingly at him, noticing he was lending all his toys to the most unfortunate of his comrades.

\- He’s gonna be such a great big brother, Owen pointed out, referring to Amelia’s ongoing pregnancy.

The neurosurgeon had a surprised look when he spoke up. Frowning, she tried not to sound judgmental when replying.

\- I bet he already is !

Realising what she meant, she could swear Owen wanted to roll his eyes in that instant. Although he replied with calm, she could sense annoyance building up.

\- Of course. You know what I meant…

\- Yeah. Sorry. She quickly backtracked.

Owen sighed, instantly feeling guilty for overreacting. But he still had Webber’s words in mind, and he was sick about everyone pointing his shortcomings out.

\- No, I’m the one who’s sorry. It’s just something Richard said.

\- What about it ? She asked, genuinely curious.

\- Well, can you believe he scolded me for not proposing to Teddy yet ? Can’t he mind his own business ? Jeez…

Even though he had to admit he had earned the remark, he was more flustered about the idea that something wasn’t right indeed. He just wasn’t able to realise it yet.

On the receiving end of that confession, Amelia felt a pang as hope was slowly rising up. She had one revelation of her own, but couldn’t help but pry further first.

\- So, why didn’t you ?

Instantly regretting asking, she apologized quickly while he failed to answer. It was none of her business either.

But she couldn’t ignore the way his gaze got stuck on her when he tried to find his words again. Was she imagining things ? Could it be… ? She didn’t dare to finish her thoughts.

That’s when she believed she couldn’t delay her purpose for being here any further. Before that, she wanted to come clean though. If they had a chance at building something again, she didn’t wanna start everything on a lie, no matter how small it was.

\- I… Look, I’m sorry but I lied.

Owen frowned, waiting for an explanation.

\- I had no idea Leo was here. I just… I came to talk to you.

Oblivious to everything, Owen furrowed his brows even more, hoping she would clarify soon. So she started talking, the only way she knew how.

\- I got an ultrasound yesterday. My first…

Although Owen didn’t need to know the specifics, she felt it was an important part of the story. She didn’t want him to think she had hid everything from the beginning.

She was determined to build this exchange with honesty.

But Owen reacted before she could even keep going.

\- Is everything alright with the baby ? He asked, voice filled with concern.

Hearing this, Amelia felt conflicted. Why was everyone wondering the same thing ? But she was also grateful for him, worrying about this when he knew her history. It spoke volumes about the love they always gave her.

\- Yes. It’s something else. I…

Words failing her, she had to compose herself before telling her truth, suddenly shy under her ex-husband stare.

\- I missed four weeks.

\- What ?

Confused, he encouraged for her to finish.

\- I’m 24 weeks pregnant. Not 20. 

Hearing this, Owen’s face fell as he realised what she meant. He stayed silent then, unable to know what to say at first. Starting to worry, Amelia still had a few things to say.

No matter the consequences, she had to give him full disclosure.

\- And hum… I guess it made me realise how much I still love you. And I know you’re with Teddy now, and I obviously have to talk to Link but… I… I wanted you to know. Whatever your answer is, and it doesn’t have to be right away, I… I think I’ll still want you to be part of this kid’s life. I mean… You’re his father after all.

Still staring at her in utter shock, Owen hadn’t said anything for her whole rambling. Her heart dropped as he was still stuck, obviously lost in thoughts. After a few more seconds, she jumped to the obvious conclusion of being rejected.

Standing up, she was about to go away.

\- I’m sorry, she managed to say while trying to rush her exit before emotions got the best of her. I… I shouldn’t have said anything. I should have known you weren’t feeling the same way. I’m… But I mean what I said, you can be a part of your child’s life. Just… I guess you don’t have to make room for…

Before she could even finish, Owen snapped out of his state and closed the distance, pulling her into a tight embrace. Gladly returning the hug, she had to say something though since Owen was almost crushing her in his arms.

\- O… Owen ?

Stepping back a little, he cupped her face, looking into her eyes with his own watery gaze, obviously emotional about what he just learned about. Naturally, he was over the moon about becoming a father again. Only she had no idea what he was about to reply.

\- I love you Amelia. I always have. I always will.

Seeing her starting to protest, mostly out of disbelief, he cut her off.

\- I know what I said to Teddy that night. And I guess I somehow meant it but… These last few months, I realised it’s not the same. I love her, but you ? You’re the love of my life.

\- Why didn’t you say anything before, then ? Couldn’t help but answer Amelia, baffled.

Owen fell silent for a few seconds, pondering everything and trying to make sense of it. But he had been mostly oblivious to it all. Even though he had a little idea of his own.

\- Well, I guess I shoved it down. I mean, you were with Link and… you were happy. Seemed more happy than you were with me, so… And I guess your declaration both about the baby and the fact you still love me finished cracking the bubble.

She chuckled, finding his last reason a bit ridiculous. But she knew there was no manipulation with him. Even when they had their problems, dishonesty was never Owen’s strong suit.

He had always been truthful with her, even when he kissed another woman, and could have easily hid it from her. She had always been thankful for that.

And if she dared thinking back, she knew now it all made sense. She couldn’t ignore the anger that seized him when she told him about being pregnant at first.

She just couldn’t fathom how a simple talk had finally destroyed the denial he lived in for too long. But Owen knew in his heart that this moment was it : the clarity he always looked for was here for real after all.

In the end, he had found his woman. And he realised then he had just stopped expecting the right one. He settled too, somehow.

\- Well, apparently my happiness was only settling for a comfortable scenario. I’ve been told I need the real passionate thing AKA you.

Owen smiled at this, frowning a bit at the same time.

\- Who told you that ? He felt like asking.

\- Addison. Called her yesterday, she added.

\- She’s very wise, he teased playfully.

Both overwhelmed by the current situation, they stared at each other for a while, like nothing else in the world mattered or existed. But suddenly, the tension was too great to bear.

Realising what this meant, Owen pulled his hands away. They wanted to jump at each other and kiss more than anything, but they knew it wasn’t a good idea to start out this way.

No matter what, they had to come clean to their current lovers and be together again properly. Not to mention, they didn’t wanna taint this new try with cheating. If they were going to do this, it had to be the right way.

Agreeing to this, they still stayed together a bit more before parting ways. Glancing at each other lovingly, their hearts were too elated to have found each other once more.

Although they couldn’t entirely ignore the slight guilt that engulfed them both. This path wasn’t gonna be easy. But again, they were done with going for the easiest one.

They talked for a while before they both had to leave, planning ahead about their restart. All the while it took everything in Owen’s power not to touch Amelia’s belly. The same one that contained a life he didn’t even dare hoping for anymore.

And now, it was even more of a certainty that they would be a family forever.


End file.
